


Thirteen Years

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Joe organizes a blind date for Ben. He soon notices the girl he's been set up with played an important part in his childhood.





	Thirteen Years

Ben wasn't a fan of blind dates - they'd usually end up with either of them making up excuses to leave early because there was no chemistry. Yet, Joe set him up with some girl who was apparently his neighbor as far as he knew. "C'mon Ben, you've been single for half a year! It's about time you get a new girlfriend or you'll end up like me - a lone wolf," Joe called from the living room, waiting for his friend to get ready for the date.

He groaned in annoyance. "You know I haven't gone out with anyone since Kat and I broke up."

"Believe me, she's really nice. You'll definitely like her."

"How do you even know her?" He murmured, running his hands through his hair in front of the mirror.

Joe turned around, stretching his arm over the backrest of the sofa. "She lives in the apartment under me. She helped me with the furniture when I moved here."

"Can I at least get her name if you won't tell me more?"

"Y/N."

_Y/N._ That name reminded Ben of his childhood friend. She'd lived a few blocks away from him and had often come over to play, occasionally lying about being at each other's house when actually, they'd been hanging out in the park until late afternoon. The two had known each other better than themselves, but they lost contact when she moved halfway across England because of her dad's job. Ben didn't think about her every day, but he still missed her when he did reminisce about his childhood years and the sister he'd never had. She'd been his best friend, after all. That sweet little girl he'd met in preschool who would be shy around everyone except him. Y/N was the stereotypical introverted schoolgirl to strangers, but she was the liveliest, funniest and most caring girl Ben had ever known. He'd always thought she was adorable. The first year without her had been especially hard. He hadn't realized until now how much he really missed those times with her after not talking for over ten years.

"You ready?" Joe asked impatiently. It seemed like he'd been asking the same question multiple times.

"Yeah, let's go." The blonde nodded, grabbing his wallet and keys before opening the front door. "Y'know you're a pain in the ass sometimes."

"That's what you get for thinking I'm not good enough for you," Joe replied in a fake offended tone, earning a laugh from Ben.

* * *

The two men arrived at Starbucks just in time. Ben looked around the café to see where his date was until the ginger lightly nudged him in the side, nodding towards a young woman who was sitting in a corner, looking out the window. "That's her."

Just then, she turned her head a little to glance at her phone. Ben blinked and took a closer look at the girl, his mouth falling open when he finally recognized her. Was she really who he thought she was? "Damn, when did Y/N get hot?" he murmured.

"You know her?!" Joe asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. That wasn't the concept of a blind date, but okay...

The blonde nodded slowly, still trying to process the fact that his date for tonight was his childhood bestie. Y/N had changed a lot, not only because she was thirteen years older now, but also in terms of fashion sense and overall appearance. She seemed to be much more confident now and she had definitely become prettier over time. The complete opposite of the wallflower she'd used to be. Her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore, but open, perfectly framing her face and her outfit was stylish, unlike those old denim dungarees combined with colorful long sleeved shirts and tennis socks in white sneakers. Of course, it had been children's fashion back then, but to Ben it was a drastic change.

"Yeah, we were in elementary school together. We used to be best friends until she moved away. I haven't seen her in years," he explained, not believing this was actually happening.

Joe gave him a knowing smirk and patted his back. "Have fun, bro." He waved at Y/N when she finally noticed them and left the café.

Ben took a breath and walked over to her table. "Hey Bambi! Remember me?" He grinned as he stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets. It just felt right to greet her by this nickname now that they were meeting again after such a long time.

"Oh my God…" Before he knew it, Y/N's arms were around his neck. It was a strange feeling - being hugged by your best friend for the first time after being apart for thirteen years and in addition to that, it happening at a not so blind date. "Ben Jones, you look just like in middle school! The same baby face," she giggled as she pulled away, taking in his appearance and whistling. "But you've gotten more muscular..."

Ben laughed. "Well, yes. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Benny!" They hugged once more before sitting down and ordering two caramel frappés.

"So, um… you're single?" He asked at some point of the conversation.

Y/N grinned, stifling a laugh. "Yes, I am. That's why I'm here."

"Oh yeah, right…"

Ben seemed to be more nervous than Y/N that day. But why? Was he really catching feelings for his childhood friend? He was sure it was just a reunion to her, but he wanted to take her on a real date. Maybe go to the park with her or something. Somewhere they could be alone together and have a calm evening. They spent the next two hours reminiscing about old times and catching up on each other's lives. There was plenty to talk about and he actually enjoyed the date, even if it came unexpected that he'd meet an old friend again - and possibly fall in love with her. Although he was scared he might ruin their friendship if he asked her out again.

"I really enjoyed the date. Would you maybe like to go out with me again?" Ben asked as he dropped Y/N off at the doorstep after walking her home.

"Of course! Next Saturday?"

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up at six?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Y/N."

Right after she disappeared in her flat, Ben sprinted upstairs to Joe's apartment, rapidly knocking on the door. It didn't take him long to open. "How'd it go?"

"Y'know I fucking love you for setting me up with her." The beam on his face didn't seem to go away anytime soon.

"No homo," the older man added and leaned against the doorframe, a hand on his hip.

"We have another date on Saturday and I kinda wanna tell her how I feel, but I don't know if she likes me that way," he blurted out.

"Wow okay, getting right to the point… Listen, she obviously likes you too. Just tell her you love her and woosh - you're a thing," Joe replied, almost annoyed by how oblivious his best friend could be about those things.

Ben bit his lip. "Do you think that will work?"

He nodded. "Trust me."

* * *

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Ben, but eventually the day arrived and the pair was sitting on Ben's couch, watching _Mrs. Doubtfire_ \- their favorite movie when they'd been children. Now he was glad he remembered it because her face when he told her about his plan for the evening was priceless. She jumped up and down like a little kid, the old Y/N coming through. It felt just like the many times they'd watched this film in primary school, but something was different now. This time it wasn't a movie night held during summer break - hell, it was a _date_. Their _second_ date, to be exact. Not a friend date with Ben sleeping over at her parents' house, no, they were thirteen years older now and Ben had started to develop more than platonic feelings for her. This could be the night they'd finally get a new beginning. "Y/N?" He spoke up at some point.

She turned to look up at him. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat and shifted as he tried to think of the best way to confess. "I know it's probably too soon for this and I know you could have anyone, but-"

"Hold up, who's the great actor here?" She interrupted, smirking at him. Y/N knew what he was going to say, but she tried to make him feel more at ease with a cheeky comment as he could get nervous pretty quickly in these situations when the other one didn't respond.

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "But you're… let's be real, you're hot and I don't fully understand how you're still single."

"And now you wanna change that?" Y/N asked teasingly, though she couldn't hide the almost hopeful tone in her voice. She scooted closer to him, swinging her legs on his lap and laying an arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe so." He smiled at how close they were now and glanced at her lips, which she regarded as an invitation to kiss him. She placed her free hand on his cheek, making his eyes shoot up to look into hers, shortly before closing them as their lips connected in a chaste but sincere kiss that was soon followed by another, bolder and more confident, one. When they pulled apart, Ben noticed she was sitting in his lap now and held her by the waist, a wide grin spreading on his face. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Nope," you said dryly and with a serious face, waiting for his baffled expression before you broke into a fit of giggles and gave him a peck on the lips. "I was just kidding! Of course I do, Jonesy!"


End file.
